


一个脑洞

by Anonymous



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 大概就……草原游牧民族狂暴风paro（什么鬼）





	一个脑洞

斑爷是雄踞一方的霸主，抛弃了族人自己拉起队伍打下一片地盘。三十二岁上捡到了重伤带土小朋友。卷卷和白绝们欢天喜地地把带土小朋友救活回来，同时用了各种非人道手法把他调教成了半废人。嗯，可以用了——漫长的调教后，白绝们满意地把带土捞出小黑屋送进了斑爷的大帐。  
从此会pixiapixia地给斑爷舔的小带土。  
（上边这段脑补肮脏兮兮的下流剧情无数）

十八年后带土长大了成了著名的悍将，在斑爷麾下东征西战如同战鬼。但是所有人都知道这人其实原本是斑爷身边的床间玩物，一手被斑爷打磨出来的。表面上敬畏内心里鄙薄，私下也不知道说了多少坏话，可是没一个人能比他更优秀。  
出征完后回到斑爷大帐里时，带土还是会被斑爷抓住脚踝拖起来艹到崩溃。这俩还不避嫌。带土也不介意自己被看到。事后醒来时听到帐内有斑爷其他亲信下属在议事的话，带土面无羞色特别自然地随手抓起床单、毛皮或身边什么衣物把自己随便一包，就大步走过去与会。斑爷也不避忌什么，反而很乐于让人看到自己和带土的关系。  
呆在斑爷身边的话，带土的地位身份随两人的心情或者需要切换。不过只要带土身在斑爷的大帐之中，他的身份就永远是当年的玩宠。两人之间不成文的默契。斑爷偶尔心血来潮了甚至会在阵前抓住带土后脑勺的短发，于众目睽睽之下吻他。  
没人敢腹诽斑爷的恶趣味和喜好。  
带土和斑爷是同族，长发时显得特别明显，后来带土长大独自带兵之后就不愿留长发了。  
带土原本是斑爷敌国的人，战争孤儿加平民，自小和卡卡西、琳他们一起长大。某次意外中为了救卡卡西受了重伤，被卷卷他们拣回来，调教完毕送上床吃干抹净后，斑爷才发现这小家伙和自己是同一血族。

他毁了他，也重新塑造了他。

带土作为男性是半个废人，可以勃起，但无法自主射精。必须被插入后边刺激前列腺，同时前边用手辅助才能断断续续地流出来。一半是因为当年的伤，一半是因为后期的调教哼唧。  
卡卡西小时候为了隐藏身份之类理由的扔在民间养，目前继承父亲天才将领的名号成为了敌国的大将。和带土有很凶残地在战场打过好几次。  
柱间巨巨……甩手不管事的吉祥物太上皇好了（不  
现任皇帝是四代目，鸣人是名副其实的太子。  
最好来个修罗场，两国高层和谈会议之类的余兴酒宴上，斑爷笑得狂霸酷拽，大喇喇地用力揽住带土的腰把人往自己怀里带，带土很不高兴颇为抗拒，但还是从了。坐进斑爷怀里后带土开始很习惯成自然地给斑爷喂吃的，也不在乎斑爷的手伸进自己大敞的开襟里摸来摸去。对面席上卡卡西脸都青了，吉祥物柱间大大还在好开心地忙着吃吃吃喝喝喝（。

酒宴散场后斑爷不开心，抓住柱间私下质问他“你丫为啥完全没有反应？”  
“反应？要有什么反应？”  
柱间大大望着斑爷的表情特别无辜特别茫然。  
斑爷简直要抓狂：你看着我对带土又摸又抱难道就没一点感想吗！？  
大魔王柱间恍然大悟，哈哈哈哈地笑了：  
“没什么啊，带土那么可爱的孩子很正常！再说了，你不是喜欢我嘛。”  
斑爷 遭受了 致命一击。  
回去自家大帐后斑爷很难得地抱住带土腰，脸埋在人大腿上躺着大半天都没说话。刺刺炸炸的黑毛都蔫了一半。  
带土很想揍他，最后也没动手，只是气哼哼地憋出一句“臭老头子你压得我腿都麻了！”  
“啰嗦。”  
那一天晚上他们没有做爱，只是很没意思地在一张大床上你踢我我踢你地睡到了天亮。

带土成人后和斑爷之间是欢快的厮打关系（X  
斑爷没有子嗣，一开始是半好玩心态地养着带土，后来就比较直白地将人当后继者培养了。  
曾经高冷地说过“急什么，我死了之后，这些都是你的。”  
结果被带土更加高冷地顶回来：“谁稀罕，我才不想要。”  
之后干了个爽。（……）  
带土幼年期和少年期的H很粗暴，经常混杂着暴力和殴打，结果让带土养成了不好的性癖。等年岁渐长，两人间的床事反而变得比较温情起来（相对而言），让带土十分不适应。  
其实主要原因是带土的习惯都已经被彻底调教成符合斑爷的喜好了，so基本上都不用动拳头or鞭子进行矫正。鞭子。……我说了什么？哦，鞭子。（重要的事情要说三次）  
少年时期斑爷喜欢让带土用骑乘位，长大后嫌人太沉就用得少了。  
带土小时候都是斑爷抱着睡的，晚上吓醒哭了的话还能得到“温柔（？）拍后背”和“粗暴地擦脸”待遇。大了之后虽然有机会还是会睡在一起，但被抱的次数急剧变少。土哥出现了轻微的肌肤饥渴症，每次见到斑爷都脸色臭臭的，打死也不会承认自己想像小时候一样被抱抱。

带土上阵时会带面具。手下精英小队晓。内部聚一起时会很没精神地抱住迪达拉，被迪达拉家的旦那狠瞪。  
人生坎坷多难却没必要报社，还得天天和斑爷斗，贤值见长。  
对和卡卡西的关系看得清楚多了，有很明白地对卡卡西说过“我们都已经回不去了。”  
实际上还是喜欢卡卡西的。一直都那么喜欢。做过纵虎归山的事。不止一次。  
不过不会离开斑爷。也不会放弃自己亲手争来的一切。  
征服世界改变世界的梦想死都不会变，虽然具体到要怎么改变时会抓瞎。总之目前冲着“先征服了再说”在奔走行动。


End file.
